masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Kizuna
Hida Kizuna ( ) is the main protagonist of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. He´s the second child of Hida Nayuta and younger brother and lover Hida Reiri as well as first-person which obtains HHG on Earth/Lemuria as well as only male HHG pilot. After being expelled from Ataraxia by his mother, he lived as a regular student until he was called back by his sister after she learns his secret abilities and made him the captain of Amaterasu. Kizuna has the power to level up a girl through perverted or lewd acts, much to a team's shock or annoyance. Although he possesses the Heart Hybrid Gear ability as well it is not strong enough to make him particularly important (individually). However, Kizuna and his abilities would greatly contribute to many victories, including ending the war between Lemuria and Valtantis, restoring Genesis and defeating even the gods themselves. Appearance Kizuna has black hair and dark blue eyes. His usual attire is his academic uniform of Ataraxia. While in battle gear, he wears a black outfit that emits pink light from several space. He couldn’t be called as muscular, but just from seeing one could understand that his body is fairly trained. According to Nayuta, his body is more manly than many adults and she was impressed with his growth. Even Reiri (his older sister) and Osiris (a married woman) were excited at the thought of doing sexual things with him after seeing his naked body, even though both of them were against doing it with at him at first for their own respected reason. Kizuna is also according to many women well endowed Whenever Kizuna was forced to crossdress, he always ends up looking like his older sister Reiri. His resemblance to his older sister is further shown when he was completely changed into a female version of himself by Chronos love room, looking almost like Reiri during her high school days. Although, Kizuna's breasts were smaller than Reiri at the time and lacked the same awe-inspiring air she has. As casual clothes, Kizuna often wears denim jeans, white T-shirt and a thin blue jacket or shirt. Personality Kizuna has a friendly and straightforward personality easily can make friends. Deep inside Kizuna has an inferiority complex of always being compared to his sister, because even when they were kids, she was superior to him in every possible way. This would later evolve into a hidden sister complex towards her. He always felt that his mother treated him like an unneeded child but still, tried to make her acknowledge him. Kizuna also doesn't like to shout out the name of his Heart Hybrid Gear. When he was a kid, he didn’t mind it at all, but right now, it is a keyword that he doesn't want to say often. He is also very aware of other peoples feelings and doesn't want to do Heart Hybrid with them if they don't wish it. He has very complicated feelings for his mother as he himself stated that he wants to meet her but at the same time he doesn't. Most of the boys in Ataraxia are extremely jealous of Kizuna's relationship with girls. Unlike most of his team, his apparent weakness gives him the perspective of the weak and how to survive. This instinct is what saved him and his team many times and made them fall for him. Ironically, this is one of the reasons why he is the captain of the team. Aine is too arrogant, Yurishia is to fatalistic, and Hayuru is too strict. Only he can keep their extreme personalities in check and complete the task at hand. While he will stay quiet about their views on him, he will still harshly call them out on their thought if they go too far mostly seen with Aine. At first, Kizuna was uncomfortable with preforming his "duties" (Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid) with the members of Amaterasu. After learning that the Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gear use the life force as energy, he started becoming more proactive in preforming Heart Hybrid with the others to make sure they don't die from using up all their life force, not caring about what other people thinking of him. He also began putting more thoughts on how to make the Heart Hybrid more successful with each girl. While Kizuna is aware that everyone spread rumors about him due to how Heart Hybrid works, he stills gets annoyed by how exaggerated they've become. His resolve to protect and save everyone has allowed him to endure doing humiliating or immoral thing such as cross dressing and Hybrid with his family respectfully. However, he still gets embarrassed when these past acts brought up. He has seen compiling a data log of every girls' weak point and fetish, cementing his mother inquiring mind. He also is viewed as a sadist as most time when he does Hybrid with some of his teammates, becoming excited from it. Most noticeably, he would take the role of the sadist master when he does S&M with Yurishia, physical and verbally "punishing" her. Although, he only does this with her because it works best for her. When he did Ecstasy Hybrid with Zelshione, he found great pleasure in dominating her since she was older than him and wanted to make her more discomposed. Kizuna is usually trying to think of new exciting ways to make Hybrid better for the girls, such as considering different places, time and situations where they will feel more aroused. This includes doing it during the day in places where they could possibly get found (thus Kizuna does take measure to prevent this). While Kizuna hadn't admitted it, he's grown a sense of pride in his ability to sexual please women and has become more conformable with it. Part of the reason why Kizuna works harder with his techniques is because he wants to make the girls who around him feel as good as possible since they're always helping him. When Zelshione demand him to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her as a form of "rematch", he accepted her challenge, confident that he will win, which he did. At the same time, Kizuna fears that the day when Heart Hybrid (and by extension him) won't be needed anymore, he will lose his place again. Over time, Kizuna has become completely conformable with doing Hybrid with those close to him, to the point where he does Ecstasy Hybrid with his teammates and older sister (until she got pregnant) on a daily bases. Part of the reason for this so they can get pregnant and have their cores safely remove. The other reason being because he loves them and wants to make them happy. History Background Kizuna was the first person in the world who tested the first Heart Hybrid Gear, his mother owned a research facility (Nayuta Lab) in Ataraxia, so Kizuna was also living in this float when he was small. He was chased out from the research facility seven years ago and was forced to move into Tōkyō float, after his mother encountered Chidorigafuchi Aine, whose aptitude for the Heart Hybrid Gear was found to be far above his. Though it was only for a short time, he lived with his big sister in an apartment in the Tokyo Float, though she eventually moved to Ataraxia and became the commander there. Kizuna was called there after Reiri and Kei discovered papers left behind by his mother detailing the method of Heart Hybrid, and its ability to solve the single largest problem of Heart Hybrid Gear pilots; their high magical power consumption and slow recovery rate. Plot 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills *'Keen Intellect: '''Despite not being a somehow significant student at the time of his arrival to Ataraxia, Kizuna has more than once proven to be quite cunning and resourceful especially in combat. During his fights with each Quantum member, Kizuna manages to find a way to corner and defeat them, despite their superior skills and experience. He even figures out a way to fight Aines' Code Breaker by using a Technical Gear (which doesn't use magic in any way) and her conflicted wishes (not wanting Kizuna to be killed but had to kill him herself to "protect" him from Vatlantis). Also, after hearing about why Genesis was breaking down, Kizuna realized that Eros could refuel it, which his mother later confirmed would work. Kizuna's greatest feat was when he was able to find a way to defeat Odin by using her blindness of the weak so that Gertrude could get close enough to strike her weak points. In addition according to himself, once he learns some skill he can't forget them easily. Kizuna is also aware of what will happen with the world if the technology of another world from Ataraxia will be stolen or gained by other countries. *'Expert Combatant:' Well not as skilled as the other pilots at first, Kizuna has improved his abilities to fight as a member of Amaterasu. Since Eros lacks any special weapons or high stats by itself, Kizuna usually has to improvise with what he has. Because of this, Kizuna's fighting style is more unpredictable and versatile compared to his teammates, especially when he does Climax Hybrid beforehand with one or more partners. This is shown during his battle against remain members Quartum Remza and Lunora. After obtaining more experience and doing Harem Hybrid, Kizuna was an able to fight on par with Thanatos and even gain upper hand, forcing Thanatos to uses a distraction to kill him. *'Immense Durability:' Kizuna is very durable as seen when he defended Yurisia from Brigand's attacks, which would be fatal to a normal human opponent. The two redeeming features of Kizuna's Eros are its low power consumption and/highly durable Life Saver shields. He could withstand many of Aine's power attacks while using a Technical Gear (through Aines' hesitation was causing her to hold back), defeat her and still walk around afterward with enough strength to do Hybrid with her. *'Immense Stamina:' Kizuna has proven to be able to recover from fatigue faster than most people, allowing him to keep going even when exerting himself repeatedly before he needs to rest. This is often shown with how many times he can climax with women during Heart Hybrid and recover enough to continue, something he was capable of even when he was regressed into a child by the Chronos love room. He is even able to do Ecstasy Hybrid for hours on just his own stamina and still walks around without any difficulty or sign of fatigue. But he does feel drained and wished to rest afterward. His mother called him peerless in this regard. His stamina could be the side effect his Eros Equipment '''Heart Hybrid Gear (Eros):' Kizuna's Heart Hybrid Gear is Eros, it has an ability to replenish lost powers of other Heart Hybrid Gear's, enhance their combat power, and unlock new ones. For this reason, his Heart Hybrid Gear can be considered both the weakest individually and the strongest when used in conjunction with other Heart Hybrid Gears. Eros is also able to use equipment coming from another gear (which is supposed to be impossible). How is later learned, Eros is Lemuria's version of Genesis. On its own, the Gear makes him little more than a punching bag with increased barrier power. But the battles and enemies have shown that people who thought it completely weak were sucker punch at its trick. Eros creates barrier´s and Kizuna manipulate them with ease. When increasing the Hybrid Count, if it were to go above the maximum amount, the 'Eros' series of HHG only, can unlock the Corruption Armament, an extremely strong weapon that can only be unlocked with excess Hybrid Points. When he unlocks another's Corruption Armament, he gains the ability to temporarily mimic that HHG's capabilities and even create weapons that did not exist within his HHG, something that should be impossible. Despite the weak specs of his HHG, he compensates with the fact that it consumes Hybrid Points very slowly. The ability to power to those he "subjugates" and grows stronger without consuming much fuel is what earned him the title Demon King. Corruption Armament « Nayuta » ''' After Kizuna's mother removed the Eros core from his body, she powered it up with it's own corruption armament. Later. Nayuta and Reiri, being the closest existence to Kizuna, reinstalled the Eros core back into Kizuna through Climax Hybrid. When activated, he moves through layers of magic circles and his armor becomes larger and stronger. I's appearance resembles that of a machine god but looks and feels more like a demon, fitting that it meant for defeating for gods. * '''Reincarnation [ Machine God Reincarnation]: An ability that releases a virus into a machine gods body when Kizuna makes contact with one. It breaks down their armor and represses their functions as a machine god, weakening them to the level of a normal human. This ability doesn't work on a machine god that wasn't a human before. * Enhanced Physical: '''While using Nayuta, Kizuna's power and speed are increased to the point where he can fight machine gods. * '''Enhanced Durability: Eros new armor grants Kizuna a higher level of protection from attacks, even ones from machine gods. * Enhanced Barrier: Kizuna can generate stronger barriers that can hold back attacks from even a machine god. Eros Hybrids: * Heart Hybrid (Union Remodeling): 'Heart Hybrid is an act that recovers the energy called Hybrid Count by a male and female possessing Heart Hybrid Gear, joining their hearts and bodies into one and sharing their affection and pleasure. The woman doesn't necessarily need to possess a Heart Hybrid Gear, but she does need to have Heart Hybrid aptitude. As a side effect of doing Heart Hybrid, the female will start experiencing symptoms similar to an aphrodisiac, intoxicating them into a state where their sexual desires are exceedingly heightened. This makes it easier for Kizuna to do higher forms of Hybrid with the female because they start wanting to do more with him. However, the female must be be willing on their part for this effect to work. * 'Climax Hybrid (Climax Remodeling): By doing this he can fuse his and other person's Heart Hybrid Gear into one. This grants Kizuna the same abilities and equipment of whom ever he did Climax Hybrid with. The other person will gain increases in all their weapons. If the partner has a Ros-series core, they will be able to uss their Corruption Armament. ** Install and Reinstall: By having Kizuna install a core into a person'ss body while doing Climax Hybrid, the basic performance of the Heart Hybrid Gear will increase. However, in order to get the best results, both Kizuna and the person he will install or reinstall the core int, must reach climax at the same time. * Connective Hybrid (Connection Remodeling): Climax Hybrid is performed with three people, with the prerequisite being that all parties trust each other very much. The Connective Hybrid itself is several times more powerful than an individual Climax Hybrid, and enables Eros to use the weaponry of both partner's Heart Hybrid Gear, as well as manifest their respective Corruption Armament. Furthermore, an extremely high amount of magical power is generated, which was enough to refuel 30 Izgardian battleships as they headed towards London (with 3 subsequent "refuels"). * Kischarge Hybrid (Kissing Remodeling): After Kissing with Aine, forcefully raises his specs by consuming his remaining Hybrid Count. (20% of his hybrid count raised his specs 3x times above Zeros's specs). By kissing with a Ros-series pilot, they can uses their Corruption Armament, even if it was just broken. * Harem Hybrid: By performing Connective Hybrid with multiple pairs for two days in a special Love Room (with eating and sleeping breaks), an immense amount of magic is generated and the abilities of everyone involved are amplifies several folds. By doing Harem Hybrid with 25 partners, Kizuna became powerful enough to fight Thanatos on equal ground and even gain the upper hand. Thanatos described that Kizuna had the power of a small machine god, which is why he was able to injury her. This being more impressive by the fact that the others (including Reiri) were unable to do the same despite doing the Harem Hybrid before as well. * Ultimate[https://masou-gakuen-hxh.fandom.com/wiki/Ecstasy_Hybrid /'Ecstasy Hybrid']:''' The ultimate hybrid, in which Kizuna directly climax into the female's womb in the same manner that's used for child making (in other words: sex). This results in both Kizuna and the female partner gaining unrivaled power that surpasses even the machine gods. Osiris first used this method in order to bring Kizuna back to life after he was killed by Thanatos. Kizuna then did Ecstasy Hybrid with Aine, making them powerful enough to defeat the strongest machine god, Thanatos. If the partner has a Ros-series install in them, they won't get pregnant because all the "life energy" that is being released into them will be converted into energy for the core. However, there's still a very rare chance the female can get pregnant from performing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. In that event, the core will be ejected from the females body without killing them. Hybrid Modes: When performing Climax Hybrid or Connective Hybrid, Kizuna can raise Eros's specs to match his partner's specs. It also allows him to create (which is supposed to be impossible) their respective weapons. Connective Hybrid also allows him to use his partners Corruption Armament. * '''Mode Zeros: ** His strength and speed greatly improves to match Zeros's, he's also capable to push his speed so far that it surpasses light and time (as described by Kizuna). * Mode Neros: ** His strength and speed are also raised to match Neros's. ** Kizuna is able to create a sword and is also able to grasp and use Himekawa's Blade as sword. * Mode Kuros: ** His strength and speed are also raised to match Kuros's. ** Kizuna is able to materialize and use Kuros's particle cannons and Differential Frame. * Mode Zoros: ** His strength and speed are also raised to match Zoros's. ** Kizuna is able to materialize Zoros's particle cannons and Corruption Armament. * Mode Zeel: ** Kizuna is able to materialize Zeel's Spear. ** Kizuna is able to uses Zeel's Space Manipulation abilities. * Mode Taros: ** His strength and speed are raised to match Taros's. ** Kizuna is able to materialize Taros's cannons and Corruption Armament. * Mode Zecros: ** Kizuna is able to materialize Zecros shield. * Mode Hybrid: ** After performing Connective Hybrid, Kizuna can use a 'Hybrid' mode that lets him use the abilities and equipment from both partners, giving Kizuna more options and power than when just using one mode. After doing Harem Hybrid, Kizuna could switch between modes at will. Trivia * "Hida" means "Flying Bullet" and "Kizuna" means "Bond or Connection". His name fit well with how Eros's abilities work; as Kizuna uses the bonds between him and others to create greater power than what he could do alone. * The kanji for Kizuna also means "no wound" * Kizuna has a strong sister complex towards Reiri. When they do Ecstasy Hybrid together, Kizuna admits he couldn't hold back once they started and can't help getting excited by her. Even the first time they did Climax Hybrid together, Kizuna found his older sisters' body gave him greater pleasure compared to the others, despite not being aware it was her. * Aine was the woman he physically lost his virginity to but Osiris gave Kizuna his first experience in the afterlife in order to save his life. He later use this experience on Aine * All the HHG pilots who had their core's installed or reinstalled by Kizuna before the Entrances closed have also done Ecstasy Hybrid with him. Category:Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Main Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Lemuria Category:Ros-Series User